La fe resucitada en slifer
by sayori sakura
Summary: Atem a sido desterrado de su pueblo, del cual tendra que volver tarde o temprano con la ayuda de su nuevo compañero Slifer.
1. Chapter 1

La fe resucitada en slifer

capitulo 1

Mi nuevo compañero Slifer

En el principio de la tierra antes que existieran los humanos y los animales, los primeros en conocer nuestro mundo fueron los dragones de los cuales tenían distinto rangos unos estaban en alfa otros en, beta, gama y por ultimo omega, los que intentaban desafiar a los alfas eran siempre los omegas, del cual siempre quisieron estar en un diferente rango, pero para ellos era imposible hasta que un dragón llamado Slifer pudo vencer a uno de categoría alfa, del cual le dijeron dios del cielo. Así se basaron los egipcios teniendo como dios a slifer, pero esto era una leyenda que se les contaba a los niños en ese entonces.

El faraón Aknamkanon había tenido un hijo del cual seria el sucesor al trono su nombre era Atem sus ojos eran carmesí y su cabellos tricolor, su padre había tenido una gran guerra del cual su hijo tendría que pagar las consecuencias. En la guerra que tuvo contra los romanos, la había ganado pero fue gracias a un artículo milenario que estaba prohibido su uso. El rompecabezas del milenio fue creado con almas de un grupo de ladrones, también los otros artículos que eran el anillo milenario, el cetro milenario, el ojo milenario, la balanza milenaria y por ultimo el colgante milenario.

Cuando el padre del joven príncipe muere se le da el trono a Atem pero este no sabia de las reglas infligidas por su padre, del cual el fue desterrado de Egipto y su primo Seto tomo el mando. Que después de un tiempo el padre de seto otorga de regalo a roma parte de Egipto y poco a poco Egipto fue dominado por los romanos.

Así empieza la historia de Atem que aun siendo desterrado quiso luchar por su pueblo por ultima vez, o eso pensó el.

* * *

En las calles de Egipto estaba sentado con una condición deplorante, se veía desnutrido y sucio por todos lados ya había pasado 5 años desde que lo desterraron del palacio, su poca fe se perdía a cada día que pasaba y es que vivir 5 años padeciendo hambre era algo que no le deseaba ni a sus enemigos.

Poco tiempo después atem decide irse de Egipto, pero antes de eso tendría que cruzar todo el desierto el solo, pero ¿Cómo?

-¡miren se roba un caballo!- dijo una señora de cabello negro y ojos grises, esto hizo que mirasen al joven que antes era un príncipe y ahora era irreconocible.

-lo siento, lo necesito en verdad, pronto se los devolveré.-

-eso creo.- susurro Atem, y es que se había metido en un gran problema, las reglas en Egipto habían cambiado y si hurtaban algo, les cortarían la mano para que aprendiese su lección, pero de solo imaginar eso sintió algo electrizante que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Ya habían pasado 3 días y 3 noches que había salido de Egipto y andaba vagando por el desierto, y lo peor era que ya estaba delirando, veía un lago repleta de doncellas que le brindaban agua y cuando el intentaba beber el sabor de arena lo hacia recapacitar.

-si no salgo de aquí pronto moriré de hambre y sed.-

-enserio.- respondió el cielo.

-lo que me faltaba, ahora pienso que el cielo me responde.-

-¿no sabes quien soy?-

-producto de mi imaginación o mis delirios.-

Jajajaja

-joven príncipe has estado vagando por este desierto días y no te das cuenta que es casi imposible salir de este lugar, pero admiro tu valentía.

-no soy valiente, soy un príncipe desterrado, muriéndome de hambre y sed y para colmo enloquecido.-

-a ti te desterraron por que tu padre fue engañado y tuvo que pagar por sus errores.-

-¿mi padre?-

-si tu padre…-

-y tú quien eres para saber eso.-

-yo soy el dios de los cielos.-

-y yo soy el dios atem jajaja-

-lo puedes lograr solo debes de volver a ser faraón-

Atem estaba acostado viendo las nubes pasar a cada una y ya casi moribundo, pero de pronto vio una sombro gigantesca que se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que vio la forma de un dragón cerca suyo, los ojos de Atem se querían salir, los abría y los cerraba tenia la misma forma y color que describían en los textos egipcios, era idéntico y esta vez no deliraba se veía tan real que para saber que no era producto de un delirio se acerco con mucha delicadeza y toco la piel escamosa de este, era sorprendente nunca pensó ver a slifer en su verdadera forma y mucho menos en un lugar desértico.

De un momento a otro el pobre príncipe desmayo, el dios de los cielos slifer no sabia si era por verlo a el o por no haber comido, pero de toda formas era un poco gracioso como atem se desmayaba.

-atem... atem ¡ya despierta!.-

-¿ah?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-como que quien soy!, no te acuerdas que hace unas horas hablábamos! –

-¿entonces si eres real?-

-y que pensaba que era producto de tu mente.-

Atem abrió un poco los ojos y vio que estaba en un palacio o eso el creía, veía que había dos puerta inmensas echas de mármol, a lo lejos se veía un lago, pero abrió un poco mas los ojos y vio que ese lago parecía de cristal, veía una mesa larga como si no tuviera fin, echa de cristal y los filos de oro puro, las sillas tenían un signo de dragón formada por estrellas que eran en verdad diamantes, lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando se paro y vio debajo de el mucho algodón, pero por supuesto que no era algodón el mismo se contradecía pero se sentía tan suave que se semejaba al algodón y su boca estaba un poco abierta y sus labios formaban un O pequeño, ni su ex palacio se comparaba con lo que veía, claro eso si era digno de un dios no cabía duda, había cosas que no podía explicar con solo palabras.

-que…que…. Es ¿este lugar? – las palabras lo decía entrecortadas por que ni sus propios pensamientos estaban claros.

-este es el palacio del cielo. Te lo voy a explicar para que entiendas príncipe, el mundo esta dividió en 3, uno es el cielo otro es la tierra y por ultimo el infierno, la mayoría de los dioses viven en el cielo pero los dioses que controlan el inframundo viven ahí y por ultimo ustedes los humanos viven en la tierra.

-eso es muy fácil de entender, pero entonces ¿estamos en el cielo?-

-si, este es el cielo y lo que ves no es algodón si no nubes.-

-como sabes que pensaba eso.- lo dijo un poco enfadado.

-jaja me lo suponía de la manera en que lo vez .-

-no le veo lo gracioso-

-eso no importa, ¿quieres saciar tu sed y tu hambre?-

-claro, no he comido en días y moriría por algo de comer y beber.-

-entonces siéntate.-

-¿puedo?-

-claro, solo hazlo.-

Una vez que el príncipe tomo asiento en las sillas, aparecieron unas nubes que poco a poco se fueron transformando en comida, en frutas, en vino, en carnes, y por supuesto una copa de agua, el príncipe se veía emocionado por probar estas delicias que hasta su boca se hacia agua y contenerse era imposible.

-pue…do… comer.-

-claro que puedes, come todo lo que quieras.-

-¿en serio?

-si-

Atem no dudo dos veces en comer aunque era un príncipe con modales todo aquello se le olvido al ver toda esa comida, era irresistible, el príncipe comía y comía hasta mas no poder, y ahora de desnutrido no tenia mucho pues el haber comido bien le daba un mejor aspecto que el anterior, pero aun asi tenia la ropa con agujeros y estaba sucio por todos lados y su cabello estaba lleno de muchas basuritas, ver eso era un poco desagradable y pensar que venia de la realeza y terminar así, por ¡Ra! Eso si era un castigo.

-veo que estas demasiado sucio.-

-lo se, y disculpe mi aspecto.-

- no te preocupes, una vez que termines podrás bañarte y asearte por completo.-

-gracias me da muchos ánimos, y pensar que todos creen que slifer es una leyenda, tendrían que verlos con mis mismos ojos lo asombroso que es.-

-jaja muchacho no exageres y vete a bañar.-

-y lo más asombroso es que los dragones hablan.-

Una vez terminado de asearse y comer y por fin estar limpio, algunas doncellas se acercaron a el dándole vestimenta digno de un príncipe y es que era un paño corto echo de seda con filos de oro a los lados, dejando al descubierto todo su abdomen hasta la cintura, que no iba mas de las rodillas y como todo príncipe egipcio llevaba muchas joyas del cual le quedaban excelente con su vestimenta tenia unos anillos de oro en los dedos , una vez terminado de vestir vio que Slifer estaba mirando el lago o eso pensó el la verdad no sabia si era un lago de cristal pero el simple echo de ver de lejos le daba esa impresión. El joven príncipe se fue acercando a slifer.

-Atem ¿puedes ver lo que esta aquí?-

-¿que hay ahí?

-mira esto es Egipto sus antiguas tradiciones han cambiado también a sus dioses y lo peor es un egipcio el que hizo todo esto.-

-¿un egipcio? ¡¿Quién?!-

-tu propio primo, esta con los romanos los cuales han cambiado todo en Egipto y el solo pensar que pasara después da un escalofríos.-

-mi primo…-

-si Seto, ha hecho todo esto, te e traído por una razón, hace mucho tiempo cuando se formaban recién las pirámides, los dragones estaban en contra de todos los humanos, ellos querían su destrucción pero yo los defendí, al principio los distintos pueblos y regiones solo querían mi muerte pensaban que era un peligro, nunca deje de intentar hasta que en Egipto, uno de los faraones me ayudo me otorgo su fuerza así muriendo y dejando a su hijo como sucesor, para que yo los salve a todos a cambio de eso, prometí la protección a Egipto para siempre, ahora Egipto se envolvió por los gobernantes romanos y todo eso fue por que te desterraron por un mal entendido, antes de que tu nacieras todo esto había sido planifica por tu propio tío, le mintió a tu padre por celos de no ser el faraón así creo los artículos del milenio el precio eras tu pero el sacrifico todo para que a ti no te pasara nada pero, los sacerdotes no podían tenerte ahí, así que te desterraron pensaron que tener al hijo de un faraón que desobedeció las reglas de los dioses era traición, todo esto lo ocasiono tu tío.

Atem se veía en una situación confusa no sabia si creer o no en lo que decía pero era la palabra de un dios, debía de creerle y el sabia pocas cosas de la situación pero al ver todo lo que paso slifer debía de intentar salvar a su pueblo.

-y ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-tendrás que librar a Egipto del yugo de los romano y vencer a tu propio primo, claro que será difícil combatir a los guerreros de roma pero para eso tienes que tomar mando de Egipto y hacer que tu propio pueblo ahora te crea, además ten usa esto. Lo que le daba era el rompecabezas del milenio un signo que después de ser echo solo podía usar el faraón.

-el rompecabezas del milenio.-

-si es el rompecabezas del milenio. Tú eres el único que puede tener esto.-

-además recuerda que yo te apoyare.-

- se supone que el portador de él rompecabezas del milenio solo puede ser el faraón.-

- tú eres el único faraón digno de este símbolo.-

-y como lo conseguistes.-

-eso es un secreto, hay cosas que en la vida uno no debe saber.-

-es tan difícil decir de donde lo conseguiste (???)

-eso no te incumbe a ti, solo haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien.-

-eso esperemos o si no moriré.-

-no te preocupes eso no pasara.-

-una última cosa si consigues el apoyo de tu pueblo tendrás que planear bien tus movimientos, no podemos tomarnos todo a la ligera, recuerda que roma a gobernado la mayoría de los pueblos, y nosotros no permitiremos que eso pase con Egipto ¡¿esta claro?!

-si-

-seré el que te guíe en todo el camino.-

Supongo que esto será difícil decía el faraón en su mente mientras veía como el ocaso se apartaba, para que venga la luna llena y bañe a todo el lugar con su resplandor y viéndolo desde donde estaba se veía magnifico.

-no te preocupes mi principe tu puedes lograrlo.- escucho decir por atrás, era una de las doncellas de ese palacio, era de piel muy blanca que usaba una túnica de seda y llevaba joyas por todas partes, su voz era muy fina y clara y sus ojos era cafés claros, escuchar eso, no le hacia dudar de su valor pero su paca fe podría poner todo Egipto en riesgo.

-mi principe no dudes de tu fe, toda nuestra fe resucitara en slifer, el va ser nuestro mayor aliado.- sin mas que decir se retiraba del lugar dejando al príncipe solo.

El príncipe no reacciono ante las palabras de la doncella, solo un tiempo después cuando vio que ella se alejaba y sus labios pronunciaron –gracias-

Le había dado ánimos de seguir con esto y la verdad ella no alcanzo a escuchar el agradecimiento del príncipe pero de igual forma lo menciono.

El príncipe no aguanto el sueño y quedo dormido en ese principe dormia hasta que se veía muy claro todo en el lugar y los rayos del sol lo hicieron despertar, lo primero que observo y le dio intriga fue el ver que Slifer echaba fuego a algo o alguien así que se levanto rápidamente observando lo que el hacia, slifer llevaba rato haciendo lo mismo hasta que Atem vio que era una espada que el propio Slifer le había echo.

-Atem ¿sabes usar una espada no verdad?-

-si-

-entonces no tendrás dificultad en usar esta. La espada esta echa de oro y pesa mucho, la verdad tardaras un tiempo en manejarla pero espero y sea de tu agrado.-

-en verdad me la darás-

-claro es un regalo de parte mío, además antes de que bajes a derrotar a los romanos tendrás que saber utilizarla perfectamente, por eso iras a un campo de batalla, peliarás con leones de nuestro palacio, si ganas serás digno de esa espada pero si no, tu condena será la muerte.-

-creo que lo último no me agrada saberlo, pero ni siquiera pueda alzarla.-

-tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres morir.- Atem no se podía rehusar sabia que slifer era un dios y lo peor de todo, es que su propia vida estaba en juego.-

-claro que antes de luchar contra leones podrás practicar media hora, es lo mínimo de tiempo que tienes.-

-¡solo media hora!-

-si quieres no te doy mas tiempo.-

-no, media hora me parece bien.-

Atem se dirigía a un lugar para practicar, primero vio que había muchos muñecos de madera que tenían espadas y cada uno tenia un punto marcado en diferentes lugares a donde la espada de él le tenia que dar.

-esto es demasiado fácil, no tendré problemas.-

Atem una vez intentando coger la espada, esta se le fue para atrás y todo su cuerpo cayo, pero lo que no sabia era que los muñecos se movían para atacarlo, claro que esto seria difícil, un muñeco le paso rozando la mejilla pero Atem detectando que había cinco muñecos que lo querían atacar, era una desventaja estar tirado en el suelo, así que giro rápido y se paro, intento levantar la espada y de pronto pudo pero con mucha fuerza, ataco al primero, de manera muy ágil pero detrás de este le faltaban cuatro que ahora lo rodearon, y salir de algo como esto era muy difícil, no tenia otra opción que luchar contra todos, cogio la espado y fue apuñalando a cada uno, los otros no eran rápidos así que el príncipe tomo ventaja y pudo derrotarlos.

Una vez concluida la media hora Slifer se acerca a todos anunciando la entrada del príncipe, Atem entra con un poco de recelo nunca Slifer le menciono que iba a ver una multitud de gente, pero lo que le preocupo no fue los leones si no las alas que ellos poseían, sus alas eran blancas demasiado blancas solo le faltaba un poco para que sus alas iluminaran todo el campo, y claro eso era una desventaja terrible el no podía volar y ellos si, y lo peor eran dos contra uno el tenia muchas desventajas, y su única arma era una espada, ni un escudo poseía para defenderse.

Una vez empezando la batalla liberaron a los leones de los cuales al parecer estaban hambrientos.

-oye niño esta será la ultima vez que veas este mundo.-

Atem le sorprendió que ellos también hablaran y mas aun que volaran, tal vez lo que decía era verdad y mejor era retirarse de esto, pero recordaba que su deber era proteger al pueblo de Egipto y no podría hacerlo si no estaba vivo. Veía por todos lados, a donde se dirigían, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que uno lo atacaría por delante y el otro por atrás, el solo se quedo inmóvil algo que a todos les sorprendió

-¿acaso no debería moverse?- decían todos

-esto acabara mas rápido de lo que imaginábamos

-pobre niño va a morir tan joven.- todos esos comentarios se escuchaban.

Una vez que los dos leones se acercaron tanto, el príncipe se agacho y giro como lo hizo en la practica, haciendo que los dos leones se pegaran en la cabeza, pero sin duda alguna era algo gracioso que hasta el propio príncipe se rió, claro que esto hizo enojar a los leones, estos se aventaron a atacarlo, el príncipe corría por todos lados no podía defenderse y en eso los leones lanzan fuego haciendo un circulo atrapando a al príncipe del cual quería huir pero no pudo, los dos leones se mofaban de el, pero Atem no perdía la esperanza de salir vivo de ahí, claro que eso seria un milagro.

Los dos leones tenían atrapado al príncipe ahora a este le tocaba atacar y defenderse, uno se lanzo encima de el y el otro esperaba a que lo matase, Atem movía la espada para enterrársela y este también se defendía de los movimientos del príncipe. La pelea no cesaba, pero el príncipe logro su objetivo pudo enterrar la espada en el cuerpo del leon, del cual lo dejo inerte, ahora solo le faltaba uno, se le complico mucho salir debajo del cuerpo del león pesaba y no tenia la suficiente fuerza para levantarlo, logro tirarlo a un lado y saco su espada del cuerpo del león, lo difícil ahora se venia. Haber matado al amigo del otro león lo había echo enfadar mas de lo que estaba.

Atem estaba en una posición para atacar y el león igual pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer movimiento, en el aire se sentía una atmósfera de desesperación, nadie sabia quien iba atacar primero, el león y el príncipe corrieron el uno en frente del otro, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Atem había podido clavar la espada justo en el corazón del león del cual murió de inmediato, pero el recibio un rasguño sin importancia.

Las aclamaciones para el príncipe seguían, la multitud enloquecía de solo verlo, nadie pensó que el joven príncipe pudo haber matado a los dos leones. Mientras que Slifer veía con orgullo al príncipe el sabia desde un principio que el podía, ahora tenia toda su confianza depositada en el, muy pronto Egipto conocerá a su nuevo faraón.

* * *

-faraón, no cree que es una amenaza al príncipe de Egipto que a de estar por las calles vagando.

-¿a que te refieres?, no lo hemos visto hace años y no creo que se atreva atacar, recuerda que tenemos el apoyo de los Senadores romanos.-

-lo se, pero en cualquier momento puede atacarnos, no sabemos lo que nos prepara el destino.- decía la mano derecha del faraón Seto.

-no te preocupes no intentara nada, tenemos algo que el quiere, y lo utilizaremos como ultimo recurso.-

-cierto, pero creo que debemos tener mas precaución.-

-por algo te tengo aquí Calixto, recuerda que tú te encargaras que eso no suceda.-

* * *

Atem se encontraba saboreando su victoria, el mismo había pensado que iba a morir, pero ahora más que nunca tenía la fe que necesitaba para liberar a Egipto de las manos de los romanos, y de su pedante primo Seto.

-Atem, mañana saldrás a convencer al pueblo de Egipto de la amenaza que es Seto, para tu pueblo.-

-si Slifer, ten por seguro que no fallare.-

-no olvides que yo te acompañare.-

-¿como que me acompañaras?-

-si, te dije que yo seré tu guía.-

-no pensaba que de guía te refirieras a que me acompañaras.-

-si, para que todos crean lo que dices.-

-no crees que se asustaran en vez de creerme.-

-ah… puede ser, pero no creo que se atrevan hacernos nada.-

-claro que no harán nada del miedo.-

Lo que me faltaba, creo que todo el pueblo nos tendrá miedo, pero ahí que intentarlo, por el bien de Egipto, Seto pagara por todo lo que a echo.

Atem salio del lugar donde estaba slifer y se perdió dentro del propio palacio, era imposible no perderse en ese lugar, era inmenso, pero vio unas escaleras de mármol del cual se sentó a pensar, el futuro era incierto pero tenia que aventurarse a este.

Las horas iban pasando hasta que la luna ilumino por completo todo el lugar, ahora su única compañía era la luna. Un suspiro salio de los labios de Atem.

-¿por quien suspira mi príncipe? Dicen que los suspiros son besos que se quedan en el viento.-

-¿tu quien eres?-

-ah, lo siento haberlo interrumpido mi príncipe, mi nombre es Amelia.-

Atem estaba un poco sorprendido, pues le había tomado por sorpresa la presencia de la joven, no tenia mas de unos 14 años, su voz era muy dulce, y su ropa le quedaba perfecta pues parecía una toga, de color blanca, su cabello era castaño claro y ojos de color verde, que daban una sensación de paz.

-Amelia, que haces a estas horas afuera.-

-no eh podido dormir, y lo e visto aquí sentado príncipe.-

-no me digas príncipe, dime Atem.-

-si…Atem.- las mejillas de la niña se comenzaron a poner rojizas, esto le dio agrado al principe.

-creo que es mejor que me retire…Atem.-

-¿Por qué?, me agrada tu compañía.- el ultimo comentario hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-porque mis padres no notaran mi presencia y se preocuparan, pero me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo Atem, espero y poder hacerlo de nuevo.-

-no te preocupes te prometo que platicaremos otro día.-

-adiós, Atem.-

Amelia salio casi corriendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás, tal vez por que le avergonzaba mirar de frente a Atem, pero el príncipe no dejo de mirarla hasta cuando ya no había rastro de ella.

Sabia que mañana seria un gran día, pero esperaba que todo lo planeado se hiciera, y también esperaba que slifer no asustara al pueblo de Egipto y huyeran de temor, aunque ahora comenzaba a dudar de que los demás confiaran en el, hasta podían acusarlo de mentiroso, pues su historia era un poco absurda y ya todos confiaban y amaban a Seto como faraón, ahora solo debía confiar en sus dioses para que el pueblo de Egipto confíen en el principe Atem.

En las escaleras donde estaba, había quedado dormido, pues el sueño lo tomo por completo, y este solo obedeció a su cuerpo, a la final mañana tendrian un día demasiado agotador.


	2. Amores que se reencuentran

**la fe resucitada en Slifer**

**Amores que se reencuentran **

Su cabello se encontraba; desordenado y alborotado, sus ojos estaban serios y desconcertados. Lo que ahora se venia era una gran prueba de valor y valentía. Había sido rechazado antes, era la hora de enfrentarse con todos aquellos que le hicieron daño, todos aquellos que lo habían humillado, iban a pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado en esos cinco años desperdiciados de su vida. Sin antes poder hacer nada, sin poder defender a sus seres querido, ni a su....Amada. Este era el momento perfecto, su momento de demostrar la valentía que había concebido en esos años de penuria y rechazo.

Se paro firmemente, apretando sus manos con fuerza, una mueca de desagrado y rencor se dio a conocer en su rostro. El joven príncipe nunca acepto el rechazo, así que era su momento de salir y responder a tal atrocidad del pasado.

Prefería cualquier cosa, antes de volver a conocer de nuevo la soledad. Su corazón seguía impregnado en el momento de su destierro.

-esta vez no aceptare un rechazo- dijo con seriedad. -Es momento de darme a conocer-

-entonces significa que estas preparado- dijo Slifer.

-mas que eso Slifer. Pagara mi primo por todo lo que ha hecho-

-entonces, ven súbete a mi espalda, es hora de partir hacia la tierra-

Atem obedeció a lo que dijo, sintió la piel escamosa, y la fuerte brisa que hacia al descender a la superficie. Cerraba un poco sus ojos, ya que la brisa hacia que le doliera ver a su alrededor. Pudo abrir completamente sus ojos al observar que estaba a pocos metros de la arena de Egipto.

Ya habían descendido, estaba en frente de Egipto, veía y sentí otra vez la arena en sus pies, el calor lo sofocaba un poco, se había acostumbrado al aire del inmenso cielo. Se sentía un poco nervioso, al saber que se enfrentaría de nuevo a su pasado, tomo un poco de aire y lo botaba lentamente.

-es hora Atem- lo veía fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Crees poder hacerlo solo?-

-eso espero- decía con desanimo.

Su mirada se concentro en la arena, como si hubiera algo interesante de ver. Camino lentamente hasta la entrada de Egipto, vio sus pasos vacilar por un momento, pudo percatar la nostalgia de volver a su origen de nacimiento. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo la brisa helada, aunque el sol estuviera en su mayor esplendor, sentía frió y miedo...

Abrió sus ojos, y entro con toda la seguridad del mundo, las personas se quedaron atónitos al ver de quien se trataba, algunos botaron las cosas que cargaban, otros simplemente se quedaron observando cada cosa que hacia el joven príncipe.

El príncipe se paro en medio de toda la multitud que lo había seguido, tenia una mirada fría y seria, sus pupilas dilatadas. Se encontraba firme ante lo que iba a decir.

-eh vuelto pueblo de Egipto- lo dijo casi gritando, para que todos escucharan.

-has vuelto- rieron algunas personas.- ¿Y para que?-

-¡para que!, para abrir sus ojos de la mentira- se exalto con lo último.

-el único que nos mintió, fueron tú y tu maldito padre-

-han sido engañados, mi primo quiere dar nuestras tierras a Roma-

-¡él no nos haría eso!- gritaron algunos.

-¿Como explican que Roma este involucrado en nuestras leyes?, ¿Acaso están ciegos?-

-tiene razón...- dijeron algunos.

-Si quieren vayan al palacio y encontraran algunos sirvientes Romanos-

-tendremos que comprobar- decían todos, poniéndose de acuerdo.

A lo lejos se oyeron pasos de caballos acercándose.

-son los guardias del faraón- decían.

Todos comenzaron a correr, Atem no solo había llamado la atención de su pueblo, también de los guardias de Egipto.

-¿Acaso ese es el príncipe?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-¡imposible!, es mejor que lo llevemos a donde el faraón Seto-

Atem intento escapar, sus pasos eran rápidos y minuciosos a la vez.

-!no lo dejen escapar!- grito el guardia.

Logro escapar de los guardias egipcios. Le faltaba el aire, su espiración era muy lenta y sus piernas le dolían, no sabia en que lugar estaba, pero con tal de estar lejos de esos guardias estaría bien.

Se sentó por un rato, hasta que se calmara su respiración por completo. Estaba a punto de convencer a todo su pueblo, por culpa de esos guardias no pudo. Estaba decepcionado por aquello.

El hilo de su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, del cual lo llamaba con una voz baja, casi no se escuchaba.

-Atem...- susurro la joven.

-Mana...-contesto el.

-¡eres tu!- dijo Mana

-¿Que haces ahí?-

-luego te explico, ayúdame a escapar, mira dos de los barrotes están casi suelto-

-deja ver si pueda sacarlos-

Con mucha fuerza Atem pudo sacar los dos barrotes de la celda, ahora si sabia donde se encontraba. Estaba en frente de las celdas de los ladrones, pero...¿Que hacia Mana ahí?

-¿Puedes salir por ese estrecho espacio?- al estar tanto tiempo en la celda, la hizo tener una figura más delgada

-Claro que puedo- le guiño el ojo.

Por fin se encontraba con la persona que mas amaba...Puso una mano en su rostro y acaricio su mejilla dulcemente, se acerco un poco más cogiéndola por la cintura, sus labios se encontraban tan cerca que no aguantaban la sensación de estar juntos, fue un beso apasionado. La lengua de Atem se encontraba explorando toda esa cavidad húmeda, hasta que se encontró con la de ella, sus labios se movían rápidos y sigilosos. Mana paso sus dos manos por el cuello de Atem.

La mano de Atem descendía hacia uno de los muslos de Mana, haciendo movimientos suaves y en forma circulares, poco a poco subían hacia su parte mas intima.

Hasta que todas esas sensaciones y acciones fueron interrumpidas, por unos de los guardias que se percato de Atem, dejo de besar a Mana para inducirle que corrieran.

-!corre Mana!-

-¿Atem que sucede?-

-luego te diré, solo corre-

Corrieron hacia las afueras de la entrada de Egipto, perdiéndose en el inmenso desierto, donde no aguantaban el calor.

La noche estaba a punto de caer y habían perdido todo rastro de los guardias.

-Atem, ¿Que paso aquel dia?- decía un poco insegura con su pregunta.

-ese día...Comenzó mi sufrimiento- decía con resignación.-El pueblo había pedido mi destierro, ni los Sacerdote ni los Escribas me dijeron las razones, tampoco me apoyaban y me dejaron a mi suerte. Primero me dieron a elegir que me vaya por mi cuenta, o si prefería que los guerreros me escoltaran muy lejos de Egipto, decidí irme por mi cuenta. Pase años deambulando por Egipto, comía lo que botaban y rara vez me bañaba, me encontraba en una situación deplorable, fui humillado. Todo fue culpa de mi tío...

-si todo eso te paso....¿Como ahora estas limpio y con vestimenta de seda?- arqueaba una ceja.

-Aunque no lo creas, conocí a Slifer-

-¡Atem acaso te volviste loco!-

-te estoy diciendo la verdad Mana-

-nadie te creería una historia como esa-

-pero...- interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-deja de mentirme-

Mana se enfado con Atem, se viro y no lo miro. Se acostó en la árida arena.

-no me hables hasta que me digas la verdad- fue lo último que menciono Mana antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Mientras que en el palacio se encontraban los guardias hablando con los Sacerdotes y los Escribas. Uno de los escribas del faraón Seto era Calixto, era mas bien su mano derecha, el nunca lo había defraudado.

-Sacerdote, necesitamos hablar con el faraón-

-¿de que?- dijo uno de los sacerdotes.

-del príncipe de Egipto-

-!lo han visto!- dijo exaltado Calixto.

-si señor-

-¿donde?- preguntaba Calixto con aire de preocupado

-déjalos que pasen hablar con el faraón- decía uno de los sacerdotes.

-pasen- dijo Calixto, preocupado por la reacción del faraón Seto.

Ante la presencia del faraón se arrodillaron y miraron fijamente el suelo, todo el tiempo.

-Faraón Seto, sentimos interrumpirlo-

-que a pasado- dijo con frialdad.

-hemos visto al príncipe de Egipto-

-!que!- dijo casi gritando.- ¿Lo han capturado?-

-no pudimos...También se llevo a Mana-

-!como pudieron ser tan incompetentes, y dejar que esto pasara!- estaba exaltado, los miraba con odio y fastidio.

-quiero que los busquen, tráiganlo vivo, junto con Mana, y no se atrevan a tocarla-

-si Faraón Seto-

Seto se levanto de su trono, se fue acercando hacia ellos con una espada. -O si no... Morirán- tenia una maléfica riza en sus labios

* * *

Atem intentaba levantar a Mana.

-¡Mana despierta!-

-!¿Que quieres Atem?!-

-mira...-

Mana abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo. Su respiración se aceleraba, era algo imposible lo que sus ojos veían. Era Slifer el "_dios_" del cielo. Llevaba en su rostro un poco de arena, que se la fue sacando rápido, se paro y se arrodillo ante Slifer.

-perdón, perdón...- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿por que pides perdón Mana?- pregunto Atem un poco desconcertado.

Mana agarro la mano de Atem, e hizo que se inclinara ante Slifer.

-perdóneme, no creí que Atem dijera la verdad-

-Mana, para decir eso no necesitabas arrodillarte- decía Atem riendo.- Slifer y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

-no verdad Slifer-

-claro Atem-

Cuando contesto Slifer, Mana se ruborizo por completo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, pensaba que su mente le hacia una mala jugada. Pensaba que aun se encontraba en la celda y que todo esto era un sueño.

-esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño- se repetía cerrando fuerte sus ojos.

-Mana esto no es un sueño- decía Atem riendo un poco mas.- Ven toca a Slifer y compruébalo-

-!no me atrevería hacer eso!-

-vamos no pasara nada-

Mana caminaba lento hacia donde se encontraba Slifer, acercaba su mano con mucha cautela, hasta que sintió la piel escamosa de este, algo electrizante recorría todo su cuerpo. Ahora estaba segura que Atem no estaba loco, y que decía la verdad.

Una vez comprobando toda su duda, se lanzo abrazando a Atem.

-Decías la verdad- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro que si, nunca te mentiría- le correspondía el abrazo.

-creo que ahora que están juntos, deben hacer que su pueblo vuelva a manos del verdadero faraón de Egipto- dijo Slifer.

-tienes razón Slifer, no te defraudaremos, nosotros haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo mana con una amplia sonrisa y felicidad en su rostro.

-pero...A esta hora Seto ya a de saber de nosotros, a de querer arruinarlo todo- decía Atem un poco preocupado.

-Atem, solo debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien- guiño el ojo Mana.

-Atem esta es una lucha, donde la fe debe de ganar- Slifer se notaba serio ante sus palabras.

-entiendo- dijo Atem

-tengo un plan- dijo Mana.

-¿Un plan?, ¿De que trata?-

-eso lo sabrás cuando Ra alumbre en la mañana-

Pasaban las horas y Mana seguía pensando en su ingenioso plan, sabia que tal vez eso los ayudaría o tal vez pondría la vida de ella y de Atem en peligro. Una vez llegado el amanecer, Atem y Mana se indujeron a la entrada de Egipto, sabía que estaba rodeada de guardias y guerreros por todas partes.

-Atem, llamare la atención de los guardias, cuando eso pase tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar con los egipcios-

-¡Mana me rehúso a perderte de nuevo!- tomo la mano de Mana

-calma, yo estaré bien-

-pero...-

-Solo confía en mi- beso dulcemente los labios de Atem, despidiéndose nuevamente de el.

Mana salio corriendo, los guardias la perseguían, era el momento en que Atem captara la atención de su pueblo.

-pueblo de Egipto, no me iré hasta que me escuchen-

-es el príncipe....-mencionaron las personas.

-¿que es lo que quieres?- dijo un señor que ya estaba en su tercera edad.

-hablar...- dijo Atem con una voz baja.

-entonces dinos, lo que tienes que decir, y después lárgate-

Atem estaba enfadado, sabía que tenia que tener calma.

-Como les e dicho ayer, Seto esta de parte de nuestros enemigos. Debemos librarnos de ellos. Necesito su apoyo-

-¡no podemos creerte!- decían las personas.-¡Danos pruebas!-

Atem pensaba en que prueba darles, pero en su mente nada estaba claro. Sabia que no le podía fallar a Slifer y mucho menos a Mana, no era una opción rendirse.

Las personas comenzaron a mirar el cielo, abrieron un poco sus labios en forma de O. Cada vez su sombra se iba acercando, no era una ilusión como comenzaron a creer.

Todos se arrodillaron ante la majestuosidad de ver a Slifer, el dragón de los cielos, no dudaron un segundo mas en lo que decía Atem.

-perdones príncipe Atem, tenga piedad de nosotros Slifer- comenzaron a pedir perdón, arrodillados y con la cabeza agachada. El único que podía mirarlo de frente era el príncipe.

Estaban todos de rodillas, asombrados de lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-necesito de su ayuda, para librarnos de lo que Seto a echo-

-usted tiene toda nuestra ayuda, los "_dioses_" están de su parte, y no podemos desobedecerlos-

-no le fallaremos, príncipe de Egipto, y "_dios_" Slifer-

-¡Atem corre!- gritaba Mana.

-pueblo de Egipto, los esperare de nuevo aquí, mañana al ocultarse el sol-

Los guardias pararon de lo asombrados que quedaron al notar a Slifer, aprovecharon para huir, Slifer lanzo fuego para que no pasaran de ahí. Los guardias quedaron asustados ante su poder.

-creo que esto de estar huyendo se esta volviendo rutina- reía Mana con singularidad.

-por lo menos siempre logramos escapar- menciono Atem serio.

-¿por cierto como conociste a Slifer?- ante la pregunta de Mana, Slifer se echo a reír.

-Cuando Atem me conoció se desmayo de la impresión- dijo Slifer un poco divertido.

-eso no fue así- dijo Atem, un poco sonrojado en las mejillas.

-¿En verdad te desmayaste Atem?-

-pues si...- Mana rió como nunca, se imaginaba la escena y el rostro de Atem pálido de la impresión.

-¡Mana ya deja de reírte de mi!- dijo Atem enojado con ella.

-es que no puedo creerlo, me suena muy gracioso, ni yo me desmaye al verlo-

Se notaba que Mana y Slifer disfrutaban reírse de lo que había sucedido, a Mana solo le faltaba llorar y respirar un poco. Mientras que el joven príncipe se sentía avergonzado y ruborizado por todo eso.

-¿Que plan tienes para mañana Atem?- decía Mana, intentando respirar y relajarse un poco.

-armar los grupos, para tomar posesión del palacio-

-ya veo...- por fin pudo calmarse.- Eso demorara tiempo-

-si, lo se, pero es mejor que ir solo yo, además tendremos más oportunidades de salir victoriosos-

-es mejor descansar Mana-

-cierto, ¿Slifer tu donde dormirás?- dijo Mana

-subiré al cielo por un rato, vendré cuando los rayos de Ra alumbren todo el lugar-

Atem abrazo a Mana durmiendo así con ella, no tenia frió, al estar cerca de ella sentía calor. Como la había extrañado todo ese tiempo, había rogado a sus _"dioses"_ para volver a verla, y ahora se encontraban juntos, y abrazados en la estrellada noche en la arena, lejos de todos.

* * *

En el palacio nada iba bien, las malas noticias comenzaron a rondar, y el faraón estaba completamente eufórico. Hasta que lo último que se entero no fue nada agradable y gracioso a su parecer, y no permitiría que se burlasen de el.

-faraón, hemos visto a Slifer-

-¡Acaso se están burlando de mi!- se notaba furioso ante los guardias del palacio.

-¡pero no es una mentira!- contesto un guardia muy joven, alzando su cabeza y viendo directamente a los ojos del faraón. Se quedo hipnotizado ante su belleza y lo contemplaba. El faraón era muy atractivo a su parecer, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran el mismo cielo que hacía que se perdiese y volara. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el faraón.

-acaso te atreves a verme a los ojos- dijo Seto cogiéndolo del cuello.

-lo si...- no podía respirar, Seto lo sujetaba duro. Lo tiro al suelo, intentaba respirar y se quedo inconsciente.

-mas les vale que no vuelvan a poner excusas ridículas o acabaran como el-

-si faraón- dijeron los guardias, abriendo los ojos por la impresión.

-quiero al príncipe y a su novia, mas les vale que me los traigan o no regresen a Egipto-

Esa última advertencia hizo que temblaran de miedo. Salieron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron, sabían que su gobernante era malo, pero llegar a tal extremo le erizaba la piel a cualquiera.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** los que no saben quienes eran **los Escribas**; consistía en transcribir las órdenes, anotar y controlar, en general, las actividades económicas (también eran los consejeros del faraón).

**Los sacerdotes:** cumplían muchas tareas; alimentar a los dioses, limpiar el templo, llevar la barca del dios los días festivos...Algunos, leían los textos sagrados, los sacerdotes astrónomos debían calcular la hora de los rituales. Los sacerdotes seguían unas normas de convivencia y aseo muy estrictas.  
Se lavaban con agua del lago sagrado, que estaba junto al templo.

**Los Guerreros:** pues eran como los militares en nuestra época actual.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** uff..Por fin acabe el segundo capitulo, en verdad siento la demora, pero no sentía inspiración y los pocos reviews me desanimaban. Pero de igual forma agradezco los 2 reviews anteriores. Espero y esta vez pueda obtener mas reviews, bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras sin nada mas que decir me despido.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
